Everything and Nothing
by yamimoukin
Summary: Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, but paid the ultimate price. He drinks his life away and always seems to make it home every night. He refuses to make someone his everything, because when they go, he has nothing. HD slash. Complete, but beta is reading.
1. Something We Have in Common

I've got a beta reader (love you Steph!) Reading my chapters. There will probably be some significant changes to the story. And since I got flames for the ending, it will probably change. I've never ended a story like I did this one….and needless to say I never will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There I said it.

………………

Chapter 1: Something We Have In Common

Harry sat quietly on a barstool in a local wizard's pub, The Mistress Tavern,guzzling down a mug of Firewhisky. He hovered over the counter drunkenly, occasionally putting his head down as if he were momentarily taking a nap.

This was a daily routine for him now. Harry did not work, but he didn't need to. He still had a great deal of his fortune from his parents, as well as the Black inheritance. Also, the Ministry paid him just for living. It was as if they were bribing him to stay alive.

It was two years after the war had ended, and three since Harry had attended school. His sixth year was his final one. The Dark Lord had fallen at the hands of 'The Chosen One', but it had come with a fatal price. Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasleys were all casualties in the fight. It seemed as if everyone he ever cared about died a most agonizing death. He now realized it was unsafe for him to care about anyone, as if he were being punished for kindness, so he made no new friends.

Harry hated living. He often attempted to drink himself out of his misery and somehow always ended up in his flat after spending the night drowning himself in liquor at the pub. He lived in London, near the outskirts, in a quiet flat. It was well-cleaned and taken care of, onlybecause Harry did _nothing_ in it.

The bartender gave Harry a new mug of Firewhisky without saying a word about his current level of inebriation.He knew never to object to giving Harry a new mug when he wanted it. Harry may havebeen drunk and his senses blurred, but he was still the most powerful wizard on Earth and knew his way around a wand.

Harry shook his head rapidly, trying to relieve his throbbing headache, and slid from the barstool, exiting the pub. Harry wobbled outside, going where he did not know. He walked down a dark street, straining his eyesso he could see straight. His glasses were doing nothing for him. He stopped and sat down against a building. The world was spinning around him. Harry let his head move from side to side, before resting his forehead on his bent knees, sighing.

"Every night, Potter." An all too familiar voice rang in his ears.

Harry looked up and squinted to see the figure. He had blond hair, black clothes, and pale skin. Even drunk, Harry knew who was standing before him.

"Malfoy?"

"Wow. You're not as drunk as normal, Potter," Draco said sarcastically with his trademark smirk planted on his face.

"G-g-get away!" Harry pulled out his wand quickly and pointed it at Draco.

The wand was shaking as Harry tried to keep his eyes open and himself alert. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, prompting Harry to struggle against the blond, until he could pull away from his grip.

"Crawl back in your hole," Harry mumbled. .

"Don't fight me, Potter. I help you every night…not that you'd remember," Draco grumbled, pulling out his wand. "Don't make me take that thing from you."

Draco was getting nervous with Harry pointing his wand at him; there was really no telling what kind of hex he'd use.

"I'm going to take you to McGonagall, alright? Remember her? She will help you," Draco said.

"_Confun_-"

Draco quickly swiped the wand from Harry's hands.

"_Stupefy_," Draco yelled quickly and Harry stiffly fell over, hitting his head on the pavement, knocking him out.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Harry awoke slowly, and quickly sat up when he realized that he was not at home. His head began to throb and pound, probably from a hangover. Then he remembered his confrontation with Draco.

He realized that he was in a very familiar room. It was the hospital wing. Harry ended up here many times out of the year while he attended school.

"Potter! What are you doing?" Harry turned to see Madam Pomfrey rushing towards him.

Harry pulled the covers off himself and got out of bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

"Why am I here?" Harry barked.

"Mr. Malfoy brought you here as Minerva wished," the mediwitch huffed.

"I'm leaving," Harry announced, walking past Madam Pomfrey.

"No, you're not!" Madam Poppy said firmly. "Get back in bed right now. It's a miracle you're even able to get up! You should have slept until tomorrow."

Harry laughed.

"I'm not a student here anymore. I don't have to stay. I don't have to listen to _you_." Harry shoved past her. "I was brought here against my will and will leave of _my _own will."

He was furious that Draco had forced him here when he was at his weakest - drunk on the side of the road. He was going home.

"Stop this instant, Harry Potter."

Harry stopped, hearing an older woman's voice. He turned around to see McGonagall. She had an angry look on her face.

"I suppose this was your idea," Harry said, irritated at the woman, who seemed not to have aged a single bit in three years. "You can't keep me here."

McGonagall smiled.

"I wish we wouldn't have to meet under these conditions," she said, "but by wizard law, you must stay. You haven't finished your final year of schooling; all wizards are required to finish." McGonagall appeared triumphant. "And I'm not going to sit and watch the savior of the Wizarding world drink himself to death."

Harry frowned. He wished he could just be left alone for once in his life. Everyone was always wanting to change him and interfere with how he wished to live his life

"Whatever," Harry grumbled, not wishing to argue with her anymore.

It had been three years since he attended Hogwarts. He was 19 at this point in time. He gave in to satisfy McGonagall. May be they would stop bothering him if capitulated.

"I wonder what happened to the hard-headed fool from last night."

He knew it was Draco, without even looking behind him. Draco leaned casually against the wall, smirking as he normally did when he was overconfident.

"Draco, stop – " McGonagall tried to intervene.

"Why should I?" Draco didn't let McGonagall finish what she was going to say. "He's a drunk, and he knows it. What a waste…"

The words lingered on Draco's lips like venom, making Harry angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall yelled.

Harry suddenly appeared in front of the blond, his wand at Draco's throat. Draco tried to appear untouched by fear. He didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing he feared him.

"You're still the same, Malfoy," Harry said only so Draco could hear. "Nothing has changed about you. You're still the same cowardly little boy who couldn't even bring himself to kill someone."

Draco's face grew pink with anger.

"_Scourgify_," Harry yelled, causing bubbles to foam out of Draco's mouth.

Draco coughed through the suds, not able to breath. McGonagall preformed the counter-curse quickly

"Stop this nonsense, Harry Potter!" McGonagall screamed.

Draco drew his wand, but as soon as he looked up, no one was in front of him.

"I know more magic than you can dream of," Harry whispered from behind Draco.

Draco knew Harry had become a different person. He was no longer the little brave Gryffindor who had a big heart and loved his friends. He was cold, dark, and depressed. They seemed to have something in common.

…………………………………..

Please review! Some things have changed and I can almost guarantee the plot will change too. The story may be longer now!

Thanks for Reading and Please review!


	2. Death

Moukin: Geeze. I meant to put the chapter up earlier, but so many things are crazy around me!

Draco: .lounging in a chair.

Harry: .walks up to Draco and just stands there.

Draco: What the hell are you doing?

Harry: YO MAMMA! .runs off quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything about Harry Potter. But…this story is mine, if you take it, fear the FLAMING DUCKIES OF DOOM! Please email me if you know of anyone that has taken it. Tanks!

Chapter 2: Blood and Death

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall yelled.

Harry's wand flew from his hand and into McGonagall's.

"Stop this nonsense!" The anger was rising in the headmistress.

She had thought that the two would have gotten over their childish rivalry, but things had not changed between the boys. They acted as if they had merely been on summer vacation instead of 3 years.

Harry walked from behind Draco and near McGonagall. He called his wand back from McGonagall's grip with wandless magic. Both McGonagall and Draco looked amazed at the mere sight of wandless magic, but quickly gained composure.

"I'll put an end to this childish rivalry. Draco's dorm will be expanded to house another. You'll each have seprate rooms connected by a bathroom and a study. And please do realize that there will be students in the school, and Draco is a teacher here. Having you two trying to kill one another around every corner will not be tolerated!" McGonagall breathed heavily.

Neither said a word. Harry was merely surprised that Draco would be allowed to teach at the school. He thought McGonagall had lost her sense to let a former Death Eater teach students. McGonagall recognized Harry's astonishment quickly.

"Draco is our potions master." She informed him. "I'm not going to put you in any house, you shall just be studying with them. You are too old to be with children as well."

Harry rolled his eyes away from McGonagall. He hated being here. He had vowed to never return. The memories of his friends invaded his mind more than usual. As he walked the halls to his dorm, they seemed to speak to him. It was as if they held all the conversations his friends had ever had in the school. The sudden remembrance of the suppressed memories was beginning to make his head hurt.

McGonagall escorted Harry to the dungeons, with Draco trailing from behind. She tapped the wall with her wand and the bricks cleared an archway for them. They entered a quite large study, which was like a small library. It was filled with every book on potions, even some that were restricted. There was a small desk, Harry was sure that Draco had a larger one in his room. As soon as McGonagall showed Harry the way to his room, he had locked himself in it for the rest of the day.

The room was dark and damp, much unlike the Gryffindor Common Room, which had a very warm feeling. Again Harry remembered the warm feeling of being with his friends. As he sat on the cold, stone floor he yearned for alcohol. It was what kept his problems locked away for the past years. But Harry refused to leave his room, it was as if he were punishing them by not giving them the pleasure of his presence.

Harry didn't want to look at Draco…or McGonagall, for that matter. That night was the first one in 2 years that Harry didn't pass out, drunkly, in order to obtain sleep.

……….

_Harry walked into the Riddle house with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Order at his side. Ginny was the closest to him, and she shivered in fear._

"_Don't worry," Harry whispered to her and smiled, "I'll protect you."_

_Ginny half-heartedly smiled._

_The house was as dirty and dark as ever, it still seemed as if no life had been there for years, but Harry knew better. They had been secretly tailing Voldemort. Of course the evil leader was clever, he never left much of a trail. The group walked, following Harry. As they walked, fear grew inside of them…until…_

"_CRUCIO!" Voices everywhere. Suddenly…everything went black._

_Harry awoke, his wrists burning. As his vision cleared he was bound to the wall. He quickly began struggling to gain freedom, but the ropes were magically binding._

"_Ah…" A quite familiar hiss could be heard. "The festivities can now begin." Voldemort appeared in front of him._

"_Let me go!" Harry yelled, fighting against the ropes._

_Harry cringed in pain. He thrashed, but never yelled. He wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction._

"_Come girl!" Voldemort grabbed hold of Ginny's arm, and pulled her from the darkness._

_Harry then heard faint crying and whispers. He realized his friends were all restrained in the darkness. He could only see Voldemort and Ginny. Ginny had tear stains running down her face. She looked completely and utterly, broken._

"_Let her go!" Harry's face grew red in anger as he screamed._

_Voldemort laughed manically as he forced the fear stricken girl to face Harry._

"_You will watch the light leave her eyes." Voldemort's smirk grew. "Aveda Kedavra!"_

"_HARRY!" Ginny's once loving and warm eyes were lifeless and cold. She fell to the floor with a thud as she said his name._

"_Ginny!" Harry thrashed, ignoring the horrible pain it was bringing him. "You bastard!" _

_Harry cursed at Voldemort repeatedly. He thrashed until blood soaked the ropes and began dripping down the wall. He didn't care…Voldemort had killed Ginny._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort laughed again as Harry cringed again in agonizing pain. "You've sworn your vengance and look!" Voldemort pointed at himself. "Actionless words!"_

_Voldemort ripped Hermione from the grip of the Death Eater holding her and she fell to the floor. Blood stained her face. Hermione touched Ginny's cold face in disbelief before being pulled up by an arm to face the snake-like lord. Voldemort touched Hermione's cheek and then quickly turned his face again to Harry._

"_You'll watch them all die, Potter. Aveda Kedavra!"_

_Hermione fell on top of Ginny, as if they were worthless trash to be thrown away._

"_STOP!" Harry began to cry. "Kill me already! Leave them out of this!"_

_Voldemort smiled, knowing that he had broken Harry. But he wasn't nearly done yet, there were so many ways he wanted to break Harry. Then he was going to enjoy killing him, oh yes…it was all planned out._

"_BASTARD!"_

_Voldemort's attention was quickly turned to a red head running towards him, screaming._

"_Aveda Kedavra!"_

_Ron fell to the floor instantly a head from Hermione. But his arm was extended, his hand touching hers._

_One by one they were all killed. Harry could do nothing. He struggled and cried as they died. His body was numb._

"_You're weak, Potter. Weak." Voldemort laughed as he walked to Harry. "I have no reason to fear you now. So what if all of the Horcruxes have been destroyed? I'm still as powerful as ever and you're too distraught to perform a killing curse."_

_Harry breathed heavily._

"_I'll never let you…LIVE!" Harry suddenly jumped on Voldemort, catching him by surprise. As he did Voldmort's wand flew from his hand and onto the floor a few yards away._

"_Crucio. Crucio. Crucio!" Harry couldn't count how many times he preformed the curse. "Sectumsempra!" He preformed this curse countless times as well. _

_Voldemort's dark black blood poured from his face and onto the floor._

"_Say hello to the devil, GO TO HELL! Aveda Kedavra!" Harry screamed._

_Voldemort died there. It was the end. His body turned to ash. Harry breathed heavily as he sank to his knees, crying and screaming. His friends were all dead, and because of him. All because of his decision to bring them to the Riddle house. Voldemort hadn't expected him to bring everyone. He had thought Harry would try and be the hero. But it played so wonderfully into his hands. Harry looked at Voldemort's ashes and wish it was his lying dead on the cold floor with his friends._

_He looked up to see…Draco._

………………………………………………………………………………………….

There you go! I hope you enjoy the lovely cliff-hanger. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I was just happy it got hits! Yay! I'm definitely going to continue. It's all written in my notebook. I've just got to revise it when I type it and you'll have it!

Ps: I'll try not to take so long this time!


	3. Thirsty

I got up early this morning, just for you all! Yay! I'm drinking coffee, eating cinnamon toast waffles, and typing this. You should be excited. I don't get up early for much. Lol. Well, here's what most of you have been waiting for. I know you want to know why Draco was in Harry's dream.

**Thanks to DeathCaller ( u Megan!), Poisoned Hearts, avihenda, and JazzDancin' for all the great reviews! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, though I could spend J.K. Rowling's money for her. (Call me Rowling!) .lol

Chapter 3: Thirsty

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was startled awake. Draco was standing over him, wide eyed and shaking.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled, pushing Draco to the floor with ease.

Draco had been looking into Harry's dreams while he slept.

"You were screaming in your sleep!" Draco yelled quickly to defend himself.

"So that gives you permission to look in my dreams?" Harry clenched his head because it had begun to throb. "Ah!"

"Here." Draco handed Harry a bottle of firewhiskey.

Without hesitation Harry grabbed the bottle and took a rather large swig, enjoying the bitter taste.

"I didn't know, Pot-" Harry cut him off.

"Get out." Harry growled. "Don't ever pity me. That's the last thing I need is pity from someone who tortured me my whole life."

Draco walked out and closed the door behind him, not wanting to cause further trouble. He never wanted to see what was seen tonight.

Harry never wanted to remember what he saw that night, it had been the first time in two years since he dreamed about it. Dreamless Draughts never worked, they always caused the dreams to be worse. Alcohol was the only thing that let him sleep peacefully. And what made matters worse was that Draco had seen it all. He was the only other soul who knew what happened that night, Harry had never told a soul. He just wanted to die.

He had drunken the entire bottle now, and was off to a little drunken, dreamless slumber.

Harry awoke near 5:30 the next morning. It was normal for him to get to sleep late and get up early. He showered and walked into the study, where Draco was sitting at a small desk doing some work. Draco heard Harry come down the stairs.

"You're up early." Draco commented.

Harry grunted and sat down on the couch. He crossed his arms grumpily and stared into the blazing fire.

"Here." Harry suddenly spotted another bottle of firewhiskey in front of him. "It's for at night."

Harry quickly grabbed it.

"You're supporting my habit?" Harry growled, "You'd be one to enjoy seeing me suffer without it. Or is this the pity coming back?"

Draco shrugged.

"Don't pity me. I hate when people pity me. You're dumb arse shouldn't have been in my room, spying on my dreams." Harry popped open the bottle.

Draco didn't expect him to be drinking so early in the morning.

"You want me to lie? I can't say that I don't feel bad for you." Draco growled.

"I hate being pitied." Harry gulped half the bottle.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so…" Harry drank the rest of the bottle, "fast…"

It didn't take much for Harry to get drunk. He laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Draco tried to ignore his sudden bursts of noise, which sometimes sounded like a man yelling and slurping. After a particularly loud noise, Draco dropped his quill and rubbed his face in aggrivation.

"Will you please shut up, Potter!" He yelled.

Harry abruptly sat up.

"Why do you hate me?" Harry asked woozily.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"I don't hate you, Potter. I'm the reason you're drunk remember?"

There was a moment of silence.

"You're a liar." Harry said quickly and fell back onto the couch.

"And you're drunk." Draco reminded him.

Harry snorted.

A week passed by. Harry had not really grown accustom to people being so near him, so he was generally grumpy the entire time. But, even if he didn't want to say, he had grown to like their presence. Especially Draco's.

Draco still seemed to be supporting Harry's alcoholism, but only at night. Alcohol was the only thing that kept Harry calm at night. The night before the students arrived, Draco let Harry get more drunk than usual. He didn't think it would hurt anything, Harry never left their dorms.

Draco awoke to the sound of gurgling and yelling. It was coming from the bathroom. He hurriedly jumped out of bed and grabbed his want from the nightstand next to it. He raced to the bathroom only to see Harry in just his boxers, sitting under a freezing shower against the wall.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco jumped into the cold shower to fetch the drunken raven-haired boy.

"I was thirsty." Harry gurgled.

Draco wasn't sure if Harry was trying to be funny when he said it or not. Both their bodies were completely soaked.

"Come on, Potter. This water is cold." Draco tried to pull Harry up.

"Sit with me!" Harry pulled Draco down forcefully onto his lap. Draco was now straddling Harry.

Draco felt his arousal grow as he sat on Harry. What no one knew was that Draco was not attracted to women, but to men. This wasn't uncommon for the wizard world. Homosexuality was very accepted.

As soon as Draco realized he had a 'problem', he jumped off of Harry. It was clear as day through his shorts. Harry squinted at him, he was without glasses.

"Maybe you should cover that up, Malfoy." Harry slurred.

Draco noticed that he meant it to be funny, like other things he said when he was drunk, but he never smiled. Not once.

'Thank Merlin he's drunk. I wouldn't want him to remember this in the morning.' Draco laughed to himself, imagining Harry laughing at him for being gay.

"Get up, Potter." Draco said angrily.

Harry wobbly stood and Draco turned off the water. He slowly walked to the blonde and fell into his arms. Draco dragged the wet body out of the shower and dried them both off with a quick spell.

As Harry lay on the ground, Draco happened to noticed that after drinking constantly for two years, Harry was still very fit. He had just the beginnings of abs. He didn't understand how. Draco mentally slapped himself. He had no idea why he was looking at the 'Chosen One' like this.

His arousal had become painful as he lay in his bed, but he refused to do anything about it. It was bad enough that Harry was the reason he had this problem. Despite what he had done to help Harry, he still hated him. Hated him as he always did for the same reasons. Harry was the golden boy, the savior of the world from evil. Draco still thought that Harry liked the attention and was just a little prat. He tried to convince himself he still thought this, but it was a lie. He felt pity more than anything. Draco drifted to sleep two hours later.

The next evening, it seemed like the school's popularity had increased since Voldemort had been killed. Students were arriving. The school was back to it's normal size, maybe bigger.

Harry refused to attend the feast and sorting ceremony. He couldn't bear looking at the Great Hall with all the students there. He desperately wished that he could walk into the hall and be greeted by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He missed their warm embrace and comforting smiles. While alone in his room, Harry broke down and cried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Doesn't that just make you sad? .**whimper.** I loved writing this one. Harry has quite the attraction to showers, you'll see what I mean by that later. Thanks for reading!

**Please review!** And feel free to talk to me anytime. My yahoo is on my profile page I think


	4. Insulted

Since I got the best review ever, I will continue posting chapters today. I could push out 1 or 2! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter….blah blah blah blah….BUT this story and the plot are mine! MINE! I've never had a plot stolen but if I do…fear the Flaming Duckies of Doom!

Chapter 4: Insulted

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry's classes were hard, long, and boring. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. School was not interesting for Harry, it never was. But this time it really was not even worth trying. He made no friends during classes, he had attempts. Girls giggled as he walked by and tried to hit on him, guys just thought he was the best thing to hit the Earth. Everyone wanted to be like him, be him.

He made no effort to do anything. Why should he? He had no one smart, like Hermione, to help him with his homework. He had no one to keep him laughing, like Ron. And no one to love him, like Ginny would have. He felt as if no one cared, except Draco, but he didn't like the idea of that.

Harry didn't want to change like McGonagall wanted him to. He wanted to be friendless and loveless. He wanted nothing to cause him more pain. Harry lost everyone he ever loved.

Harry's worst class was of course potions. Since he knew Draco slightly, he decided to sleep through most of the lectures. Draco woke him up most of the time, but other times, just let him sleep. This went on for weeks and progressively got worse. Harry's grades plummeted.

"I think Harry is having nightmares again." Draco told McGonagall in private.

"What? Can't you hear?" She asked as if Draco were stupid or deaf.

Draco shook his head.

"He may have put a silencing charm. He's smarter than he puts off." Draco was thinking about the last potion he had gotten from Harry, which contained a large amount of saliva.

McGonagall thought for a moment, placing her hand on her chin.

"You're going to have to make him comfortable around you, Draco." McGonagall sighed. "I know how you feel about him, but he's silently crying for help."

Draco grunted and left McGonagall's office. His feelings about the raven-haired boy were beginning to change. He didn't quite hate him like he used to, but Draco still didn't like the boy.

'How the bloody hell am I going to make him comfortable? Tuck him in every night? Sleep with hi-' Draco blushed at the thought, then quickly shook it out of his head, 'No, he's a pitiful little prat. You can't think that way.'

Draco walked into the study and could hear the pounding of the shower on. He thought that it must be on quite high if it's making such a racket. He went to his room and listened on the door to the bathroom quietly. Draco could hear whimpering, very soft whimpering.

Harry was crying. Draco never thought he would hear it. He thought Harry was emotionless. But it must have been just a front. A pained grunt could be heard, then a sigh of release. Harry was not…doing what Draco thought he was doing…

Without any warning, Draco burst into the bathroom. The moment he walked in his breath faltered. The shower door was ajar and blood ran down the inside of it. Draco quickly pulled it open and saw Harry holding himself up in the corner of the shower. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. Blood stained his wrists darkly and it was dripping down his wet body. He had been cutting himself with a rather large knife.

"Potter!" Draco yelled in awe.

Harry slowly moved his head and looked at the blonde.

"Let me die, Malfoy." Harry said low and breathlessly. "Just…let…me…die."

Draco pulled Harry from the cold shower and carried the bleeding body to his bed. Harry began to tremble as Draco dried him. He was loosing blood fast.

Draco couldn't let him die. His mind raced as he called Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey ran in seconds later and caught sight of Harry on the bed. "I feared something like this might happen."

Harry was still conscious as he trembled. His lips were blue and his face was pale. Draco had never seen the boy so weak and defenseless. And he looked pretty bad when Draco used to find him drunk on the side of the street.

Madam Pomfrey examined him. Harry refused to make eye contact with either of them, so he just stared at the ceiling. She poured a thick brown liquid down Harry's throat, forcing him to swallow it. She turned to Draco.

"The effects of the blood thickening potion will have him paralyzed from the neck down to two days. You're weekend will be spent taking care of him because I have business to take care of at the Ministry."

Draco nodded. Madam Pomfrey handed him a bottle of the thick brown potion.

"Every 12 hours." She told Draco as if she were punishing him. "Don't forget."

After Madam Pomfrey exited, Draco turned to Harry, who was gaining his color back slowly. He still stared at the ceiling absentmindedly. Draco sighed.

"You're angry with me? I saved your damn life!" Draco stopped after that. He walked over to Harry and looked at him.

The boy didn't blink, he simply stared.

"Do you really think I'd let you die like that?" Draco asked, almost yelling.

Silence again.

"Great…so you're never going to speak again? You're screwing up you're life, Potter." Draco sat on the edge of his bed. "Everyone I knew died too, you know. My friends, Snape, my mother…" Memories of his mother invaded his mind. "But I'm doing something for myself. Maybe you should think about that."

Draco thought that maybe this was what McGonagall meant when she told him to make him comfortable. He was beginning to want to help Harry.

Harry grunted. It wasn't much, but a sign that he wasn't planning on being a mute forever. Draco slept on the couch in the study that night.

When he awoke, Draco decided to check on Harry. He cracked the door to his own room, peering in to see if Harry was awake. The raven-haired boy's eyes were wide open, and he was again staring at the ceiling. Draco walked inside.

"Are you going to just stare all weekend?" Draco asked, turning to his desk with ungraded vials on it.

"No."

Draco was startled that Harry spoke. He expected just silence. Draco sat at his desk, not interesting in making more conversation with Harry.

"Malfoy," Finally Harry spoke. It seemed like hours after Draco had sat down.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, peering down at an off-coloured potion.

"What happened to everyone you knew?" Harry was still pondering what Draco had told him the night before.

Draco dropped and spilled the vial he was looking at all over his desk. He wasn't prepared for that kind of question from Harry.

"Well," Draco said, trying to clean up the spilled potion, "Crabbe and Goyle were killed by the Order. They deserved it, those two dunderheads killed about a hundred muggles. Blaise might as well be dead; he landed himself in Azkaban. Pansy committed suicide." Draco sighed in remembrance. "Snape was killed by Hermione. You know that. And my mother…my father forced me to watch her die. He killed her slowly in front of me. Then I killed him."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't understand, Malfoy," Harry whispered, "how do you live?"

Draco remembered what he did after everyone seemed to disappear. It was the same thing that Harry did. He drank. He knew Harry's pain. One particular night, he ended up at Hogwarts and ran into McGonagall. She convinced him to do something better with his life, convinced him that he could find friends and love again. He was trying at least.

"I…drank too." Draco admitted. "Though it was only for a week. I landed myself here one day and McGonagall talked some sense into me. Potter, you know you can do better. You could be making it big as an auror!"

Harry let out an angry sigh.

"I'm not you, Malfoy. I don't want money or power. I want my friends and family back." Harry growled more angrily than he ever had.

Draco frowned deeply. He was trying to help Harry out, and let him know what he could have and Harry just insulted him.

"Forgive me, Potter, for trying to help you. For all I care you can just die." Draco walked out and slammed the door behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

This was probably a really emotional chapter…_cries_. It's just so sad. Thanks for reading and please **review**.

Constructive criticism is very welcome because I always need to fix something!

Thankies!


	5. Little Black Book

The craziest thing happened to me today. I was bringing my brother to my grandma's house, and it was all good. Until I decided to try and go visit my nanny and god baby. My stupid arse takes the wrong road and ends up driving down a gravel road for an hour. Needless to say, I didn't get so see my nanny because I was almost crying. I was nearly out of gas when, I finally found the highway! Whoot! I'll never take a typing break again!

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters. I only own the plot, don't steal it, Ya herd?

Chapter 5: Little Black Book

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco didn't go into his room all day. He didn't even bring food up to Harry, nor did he give him his blood thickening potion. Draco was so angry with him.

When night fell, Draco used the couch as a bed again, and fell asleep watching the flames dance in the fireplace. The next morning Draco awoke very early. He decided to go up to his room to check on the boy, no matter how much of a insensitive jerk he was; He didn't really want Harry to die.

'Why can't I make up my mind?' Draco thought before entering his room. 'Do I really hate him?'

As he got to the door, Draco heard a rustling sound that shouldn't be there. He quickly opened the door to see Harry crouched down over a small black book. Folders and parchment were scattered around him. Once of Draco's drawers on his desk was ajar.

He was reading Draco's journal. But it wasn't recent. He didn't keep one anymore. It was from right after the war.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco yelled in anger, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry put a hand in front of himself.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled using wandless magic.

The spell merely bounced off of him.

"How dare you go through my things?!" Draco yelled.

"You dug in my dreams." Harry said simply, closing the notebook but still holding it tightly in his hands.

Draco wrinkled his brow, realizing that Harry was right. Harry must have been really angry with Draco for seeing his dream if he was going this far. Something suddenly hit the blonde.

"Wait…Potter, you're not supposed to be able to move!" Draco knew that the mediwitch couldn't be wrong.

Harry shrugged and stood slowly. Draco could see that he was still very weak.

"Give me the damn book. You're dumbarse shouldn't even be walking around." Draco growled.

Draco tried to convince himself that he didn't give a damn about Harry…but he did. Their differences were so small now. They had so many things in common.

"Shove it up your ass, Malfoy." Harry walked to Draco and handed him the journal.

Harry stared into Draco's emotionless grey orbs. The raven haired boy's seemed to pierce through his.

"I learned a lot of things about you, Malfoy." As weak as Harry felt, he still was determined to torcher the blonde.

He was so close that Draco could feel Harry's breath on his cheek. He realized how tall the 'Chosen One' really was. He must have been just three inches taller than Draco. He watched Harry's mouth curve into a sly smirk.

"You should have stopped me from reading it sooner." Harry whispered and left the room through the bathroom.

Draco's face was pink with embarrassment and anger. He looked at the black book in his hands, knowing exactly what Harry had read. Draco had written about his infatuation with Blaise Zabini. He cursed himself for writing every emotion down; Harry now had a reason to humiliate him.

Draco hid his journal in a different spot. Not that it mattered. Harry had already read most of it. He was so embarrassed that he never wanted to face him again.

He did try to avoid Harry as much as possible, though it was hard when Harry attended his class and sat by him for most of the meals. Harry hadn't bothered him since he had found the journal, but every time their eyes met Draco held his breath and waited for Harry to scream out his dark secret.

One particular day, Draco was sitting in his Advanced Potions classroom, the class Harry attended. They were creating a Draught of the Living Dead, a particularly hard potion to create. He was grading a few awful first year potions.

"Malfoy," Draco's stomach tightened. The only person to call him by his last name was Harry.

The blonde slowly looked up at Harry and muttered a simple, "Hmm?"

Harry came around with his cauldron and placed it on Draco's desk.

"My potion is a purple colour when it should be black," Harry was reading his parchment carefully.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"You haven't added the imp horn. Here, I have some—," As Draco reached to get it Harry interrupted him by reaching across him.

"I've got it." Harry placed his left hand on Draco's inner thigh, quite close to his…

Harry grabbed the jar and stood, taking his cauldron with him. Draco couldn't believe he had nearly touched his…in the middle of class. Needless to say, he was completely stunned. He turned to look at Harry's station. He was smirking while looking down into his black potion. Draco cursed him.

'Bastard.' He thought.

Passes such as this persisted as days passed. There were sly touches as they crossed one another's paths and he often gave Draco seductive look while he was lecturing or sitting at his desk. Draco felt as if he was going to go insane. Harry had him turned on at every corner.

'How can he be so…damn it!' Draco thought. 'I dream about him….he's all I can think about!'

Draco mentally kicked himself for having feelings for Harry.

The following Saturday, Draco was in his room completing some paperwork when a knock come on his door. His breath quickened.

"Malfoy, I need some help on this potions assignment." Harry said through the door.

"No." Draco growled, Harry was playing with his weakness.

"Come on! I'm serious. I really need help!" Harry pleaded through the door.

"You're a big boy, go do it yourself," Draco hissed.

Harry cracked the door. Draco had put a series of locking charms on it, but evidently they weren't that difficult for the savior of the world. Draco dropped his quill and put his head down on his desk as Harry entered.

"Get out, Potter. You're only here to torment me with my sexuality. Give it a rest!"

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Call it payback for taking me away from where I was happy. And when I want to die, you come again to save the day." Harry's face grew grim.

"Do you plan on shouting it from the mountain?" Draco still hadn't picked up his head.

"As long as I know I'm humiliating you."

Draco lifted his head, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Since you're miserable you have to take everyone down with you." Draco commented lowly, but Harry heard it.

He closed the door and walked further into the room, and closer to Draco.

"Humph. With that look on your face, you'd swear you were going to kill me." Draco looked at Harry, who seemed quite angry. "Please do, no one's here to stop you."

Draco stood and opened his arms, as if accepting death.

Harry saw it, upon Draco's left forearm, a snake protruding from a skull's open mouth. The Dark Mark.

"I see you haven't given up on following his path." Harry emphasized the word his. "You're going to end up just like your father."

"I will not!" Draco lunged at Harry, punching him in the face as he landed on top of him.

They rolled on the floor, punching. Harry's nose bled while a small trail of blood came from Draco's bottom lip. There was no magic, only brutality. Draco remained on top of him, delivering punches forcefully. As Draco stopped to catch his breath, Harry caught him…in a kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ooooo! They finally kissed! I've been trying to get to that part. Please tell me if it's too confusing of if emotions don't seem right. I won't be offended at all!

Thanks to everyone who likes this story and reviewed! I love to hear from you all!

Please REVIEW! Thankies!


	6. He Did It Again

I suppose I'm catching up for not writing during the week. I've posted a lot of chapters today! It will probably be that way until I get the story finished. I have so much work to do during the week and this weekend I actually have off of work! (Ps: I work at a grocery story, don't do it)

**Disclaimer:** The story is mine. Hear that? MINE. Mrs. Rowling owns the characters and the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 6: He Did It Again

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco enjoyed the sweet bliss of their kiss. Harry forced Draco's mouth open and kissed him passionately, flicking his tongue over Draco's busted lip as if he were healing it. Suddenly Draco realized just who he was kissing. He pushed Harry and jumped away from him.

"What he hell was that for?" Draco wiped his mouth as if the kiss were disgusting, but he was truly removing the blood from his mouth.

Harry pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped his face clean. He licked his lips as if savoring the taste of the blonde.

"Damn." Harry said slowly.

"Wha- Potter, you're insane." Draco watched Harry get off the floor with his eyes closed.

"I was just seeing what it felt like to kiss someone again." Harry said. "You just happened to be my guinea pig."

Draco growled in anger. Draco Malfoy was no one's guinea pig.

"Don't fuck with me, Potter!" He yelled loudly.

Harry turned his head sideways, like a dog that didn't understand a command.

"You-" Harry suddenly stopped.

He remembered Ginny. They used to have passionate kisses like the one he and Draco had shared. Her warm smile graced his heart, melting it. She was his true love. They shared their first time together. Harry's heart ached and he felt as if someone had just kneed him in the stomach. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran off, out of Draco's room and the study.

Draco stared at the door in disbelief. Harry was acting like a psychopath! He humiliated Draco, kissed him, then began to cry and ran off. Draco wanted to let him go, but something in the back of his head told him to follow Harry.

'What the hell am I thinking? I don't know where he went.' Draco thought and looked around his room, as if it held the answer.

Suddenly it came to him. McGonagall had given him something when he had begun teaching at the school. It was a map, the Marauder's Map. Something she had claimed once belonged to Harry, it showed where every person on the grounds was.

Draco dug through his things, throwing parchment everywhere until he found the map, which was blank on the inside.

'Wait, there were words that went with this…' Draco thought for a moment, 'Ah!'

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Draco pointed his wand at the parchment and ink appeared.

He had never used it before this day and was amazed that it really did show where everyone was. Draco scanned the parchment for Harry's name. He wasn't in the castle. He looked around the grounds and spotted him. His name was hidden behind the Whomping Willow.

'Odd.' Draco thought as he exited the school, still staring at the map.

Draco faced the tree and it had begun to crack as it moved. He muttered an incantation to freeze the tree as he ran inside the small hole in its roots. The moment Draco entered, he saw Harry sitting upon the earth with his head in his crossed arms, which rested on his drawn up knees.

"Leave me alone." Harry muttered without picking his head up.

"Something's wrong. You can talk to me you know." Draco etched closer to the raven-haired boy. "Come on, Potter. I've got no one to tell."

Harry sniffled and was silent for a while. He finally looked up at Draco, his emerald orbs wet with tears. His glasses rested beside him on the earth.

"I hate crying in front of people." Harry growled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He let out a deep sigh. "I just keep reminding myself of…everyone." Draco put his head back down quickly. "I'm so…lonely."

Draco understood. But he had been lonely since the day he was born, so he didn't know what it was like to have true love and lost it. He slept with girls, but only really cared about Blaise, who never returned the feelings.

"You probably understand." Harry sighed, "I feel bad for using your sexuality against you. I feel even worse for kissing you."

When he was torturing the blonde, he was enjoying seeing him squirm. He had also started to like touching him, which he wasn't supposed to like.

Draco sat on the soft ground near Harry. There was silence for a while.

"It's ok." Draco forgave Harry.

"Damn I need a drink." Harry shook his head his lap, laughing.

Draco looked at him quickly. He hadn't heard Harry laugh since, well, since they went to Hogwarts. He probably hadn't laughed since he went to Hogwarts.

"I think I will as well." Draco stood. "Join me?"

He offered a hand to Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry looked up at the blonde, who almost looked like he was beaming down at him. He felt like he was in first year again and he and Draco had only just met. Harry took the extended hand and let Draco help him up.

They walked back to their room, not saying much to one another. Harry was just enjoying Draco's presence. And Draco was enjoying Harry's.

Near ten at night they were quite drunk. Somehow they had found their way to Draco's room. Harry was on the bed, while Draco lay on the floor.

"Why do you teach?" Harry asked, rolling around on the plush bed.

"Because I have nothing better to do." Draco said.

"Why did we fight all the time?" Harry asked, his head was now hanging off the bed and he was watching the blonde.

"Because you thought you were cool with your scar." Draco grumbled. "And you chose Weasley over me."

They sounded like small children.

"I think I'll be your friend now." Harry smiled at Draco while upside-down.

"Really?" Draco asked, sitting up.

He tried to look at Harry, but he could hardly see straight. He blinked for what seemed like a moment, but when he opened his eyes Harry's face was right in front of his own. He could feel the Gryffindor's breath on his face.

"Potter, you're really close." Draco stated the obvious.

Harry brushed his lips against Draco softly. He nibbled on the Slytherin's bottom lip as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. Draco was propped up on his elbows with Harry on top of him. It was like fire. Harry hadn't felt this flame when he kissed Ginny. This was too different.

Draco had never experienced a kiss like this, it seemed important. He pulled off Harry's shirt and he immediately sat up. Their arousals were pressed against one another as Harry stared at the blonde.

"I…don't-" Harry seemed to be sobering up.

Draco sat up and silenced Harry with a gentle kiss.

"I won't. Sleep with me tonight though." Draco commanded. "Please?"

Harry put his forehead against Draco's and got up off of him. He took a running start and jumped into Draco's bed, rolling to the left where he liked to sleep. Draco slowly crawled into the right side. They fell asleep quite close.

Draco awoke the next morning, never remembering going to bed. The pillow next to him was partly covered by a mess of black hair. Draco remembered the kiss they had shared the night before.

'I'm falling for him.' Draco thought.

Harry grunted and turned over in the bed. His eyes were wide open and his glasses were off.

"Hey, Malfoy." He didn't seem to be the least bit surprised that he was in bed with Draco.

"Hi." Draco sat up quickly and a throbbing pain came into his head. "I drank too much."

Draco laughed at his own stupidity and lay back down. Harry put his head on the blonde's chest.

"What's going on?" Draco finally asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

Harry quickly sat up.

"I've got to go." He jumped up and left the room through the bathroom.

"Ok…" Draco's voice trailed off.

Harry sat in his bed in disbelief. The worst was happening. He was having feelings for the Slytherin he once hated. He vowed to never let it happen again, and it was happening. He refused to be happy again. It was his fault his friends were killed. Harry knew he should be punished for feeling this way. He damned himself.

As he thought again of the sweet kisses from Draco, Harry pulled out a knife and cut his forearm. Blood poured out and stained the shets.

"I can't let myself…" Harry whispered to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco wondered why Harry jumped out of bed so quickly. He thought perhaps the Gryffindor was frightened by his sexuality. Draco remembered not wanting to be gay. His father found out and threatened to do many horrible things. He failed to be normal and enjoy the company of girls.

"Damn I'm so lonely." Draco laughed at himself.

He decided to leave Harry alone to think, which was a very bad idea.

Harry had cut up his left forearm.

'You like him and you know it.' A voice in the back of his head seemed to be taunting him.

Harry grumbled in pain as he stood and grabbed the blood thickener potion he had stolen from Draco's room. He chugged most of it and headed straight for the bathroom. This time he didn't take a cold shower, but a hot one. He watched thin lines of blood trail down his body.

The moment the shower turned on Draco wanted to beat his head on the poster of his bed. Why did Harry have such fondness for showers…it was beyond Draco.

Draco stormed into the bathroom, distressed when he saw the red bottom of the shower.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco yelled.

Draco opened the glass door quickly. Harry didn't look as distressed and weak as he did when he cut himself before.

"I'm not going to die, Malfoy. Can I please shower in peace?"

Draco blushed when he realized that he could see Harry full frontal and naked. He quickly grew hard and closed the shower door, but Harry had already seen.

"I wish you wouldn't be attracted to me." Harry whispered through the shower.

The Slytherin was sitting on the cold floor, completely embarrassed.

"I can't help it. And you teasing me just made it worse." Draco admitted, "I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people."

Harry shifted and leaned on the wall of the shower. The glass was distorted, so nothing but his shape and colour could be seen.

"Why are you cutting yourself?" Draco asked.

It took a good moment for him to respond.

"I enjoyed kissing you, I like your touch." Draco watched Harry sink down the wall of the shower. "I don't deserve to be happy."

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"You know, Ginny wouldn't want it to be this way." Harry was all ears now. "I may not have known her, but any friend, or lover, wouldn't want you to be slowly killing yourself. None of your friends would want you to hate living. Ginny would want you to love again."

Whimpering. Draco heard faint whimpering, then, a full-blown cry. Harry was crying.

"She would…" Harry gurgled, turning off the shower, "they all would…"

Draco listened to Harry cry momentarily.

"Can you get me a towel, Malfoy?" Harry sniffled.

Draco stood and went to the cabinet where the towels were kept. When he turned around with a towel, Harry was standing right in front of him. Draco quickly turned around, blushing deeply. Harry's hand suddenly touched his side, startling him.

"Will you clean my wounds?" Harry asked.

Draco hurridly moved to his room, grabbing a yellow healing balm and moved to Harry's room. Harry sat on his bed, still in only a towel while Draco spread the yellow balm onto his cuts.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Well I'm not finished yet." Draco was only halfway done spreading the balm.

"No," Harry started, "for back in the bathroom."

Harry seemed solemn. Draco quickly became nervous.

"Well…I-I was…only trying to…help." Draco said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Since when do Malfoy's get nervous?" He leaned in a kissed Draco hard on the mouth, sending the balm flying through the air. "I think I can make you my everything…"

Draco never forgot those words.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

HAHA! Sounds like the end eh? But I haven't added a spicy love scene yet! Or the twist!

**GASP!**

Thanks for reading and please Review! Thankies


	7. Amateur

I try to post often, but that doesn't always work out. I have so much school work I have to do! But I love my readers all too much. The story is officially finished!…In my notebook that is. I hope I don't get flamed…._whimper_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd probably have to tie him to a chair to get him to stay. That is all.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain lemon. For anyone who doesn't know what that is, it is when 2 or more people do…sexual stuff. I'm putting up warnings right before it happens so if you like the story, but don't want to read the whole gay thing, you can just skip over it.

Chapter 7: Amateur

………………………………………………………………………………………………

From this point on, Harry's grades improved. It seemed as if he went from the densest student in the school to the smartest. McGonagall was amazed at the progress he was making. Draco blamed it on he and Harry finally deciding to put the past behind them, but she didn't know that they spent time together because they fancied one another.

Since they last kissed, they hadn't done it again. Draco didn't want to force any kind of relationship on the Gryffindor. He was also giving Harry time to think things through and make sure of what he wanted.

Draco showered late one afternoon, after supper had been served. He closed his eyes as he let the warm liquid pour down his face and body. He slicked back his hair like he used to do when he was younger. Draco laughed at his reflection.

The door creaked open, from Harry's side.

"Potter?" Draco asked, watching the black haired boy walk in.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked shyly.

Draco was dumbstruck, he hadn't expected Harry to want do something like this. He was prepared to wait a while.

Before the Slytherin knew it, Harry had opened the door. He stepped in slowly, closing the door behind him. Draco finally got to gaze at the beautiful body of Harry without feeling embarrassed about it.

"You surprise me." Draco reluctantly peeled his eyes from the Harry's body to talk to him.

"I surprise myself more." Harry smiled.

Draco did like to see Harry happy. And his smiles put butterflies in the blonde's stomach. Harry finally was happy again.

Harry etched closer to Draco, causing his breath to quicken. The Gryffindor reached up and rustled the blonde's hair, causing it to look like Harry's did naturally.

"You look like such a prat when your hair is slicked back." Harry laughed.

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON LEMONLEMON

Their bodies were so close now. Draco's arousal was completely noticeable and Harry's was getting to that point. Harry pushed their bodies together, their wet skin gently rubbing.

At this point Harry noticed Draco's arousal stiff on his leg. He reached down and stroked it gently with one finger. Shivers went up the blonde's spine. He had waited to feel Harry touch him. It was surreal.

"You'd better not do that." Draco said breathlessly, smiling slyly. "I become quite the animal."

"Mmmm…" Harry gripped Draco's member, catching him by surprise.

Draco let out a small gasp. He knew Harry was asking for it. No, he was begging for it. The blonde leaned to the already close Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry stroked harder. Draco shoved him up against the tiled wall of the shower, pressing their arousals together.

"One thing," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "you're going to have to use my first name.

Harry smirked.

"Make me."

Draco loved it when Harry played hard to get. Harry was hardly the same little stuck up Gryffindor he remembered from school.

Draco kissed Harry lightly on the chin and down to his neck, nipping at it occasionally. He moved back up to Harry's ear and bit the lobe, causing the raven haired boy to moan lowly. The blonde kissed down his chest, stopping to nibble a nipple and stopped right before Harry's throbbing member. Draco was now on his knees.

"Enjoy this, Harry," Draco began to stroke Harry, "a Malfoy doesn't kneel before just anyone."

Draco licked the head of his member, looking up at its owner as he did. Harry was breathing hard. He watched Draco tease him by flicking his tongue over the head of his penis.

"Malfoy…" Harry breathed, throwing his head back.

"Bad Harry." Draco whispered now sucking on the very tip. "That's not my name."

Harry was trying so very hard to be defiant, but he desperately wanted to feel Draco's mouth around him.

"Draco…" Harry moaned as the blonde took him into his mouth.

Harry watched him move his member in and out of his mouth slowly. His hands were entangled in the mess of blonde hair below him. He never would have imagined that Draco would be doing this.

As the Slytherin's pace quickened, he began taking more and more of Harry into his mouth. Draco was sure that Harry was at least 7 ½ inches, ½ an inch shorter than him, but still quite large.

"Draco…" Harry's muscles in his lower stomach tightened. "I'm going to come."

He gave Draco fair warning before he did this, he didn't expect Draco to let him come in his mouth. Draco's eyes made contact with Harry's. It was as if he were saying, "I'm not stopping."

Draco took the last inch of Harry into his mouth and he came. Harry breathed deeply as the blonde made sure he wasn't wasting a drop.

"My god, Draco. That was mindblowing." They kissed.

Draco pushed Harry up onto the wall again. Harry straddled the blonde. He laughed through Draco's forceful, yet passionate kisses.

"I'm getting hard again." Harry would normally come once and it was the end, but Draco was really turning him on.

"I want to fuck you." Draco whispered in between kisses.

The blonde was beginning to act like an animal. He thrust and ground their hips together, sending an immense amount of pleasure through them. He used his already wet fingers to massage the Harry's entrance.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "I want it on the bed."

The Slytherin picked Harry off the wall almost immediately and carried him into his room. He dropped the Gryffindor on his emerald, silk sheets and crawled ontop of him.

Draco stretched him with two, then three fingers.

"Fuck me." Harry moaned.

Draco was taken back by the raven haired boys sudden use of foul language. He never really had done it that much before. He kissed Harry deeply as he pushed into him. Harry was discomforted at first, but quickly got used to the in and out motions.

"Harder." Harry moaned in pleasure.

Draco's thrusts became more powerful. He was pounding into the Gryffindor. Draco took Harry's member into his hand and stroked it with the same pace he was going at. Before Harry came Draco faced the raven haired boy's member and he came onto his own chest. About a second later, Draco followed, releasing his seed into Harry.

"Why did you-" Harry was cut off by Draco licking the cum from his chest.

"You are an animal." Harry laughed as the blonde lay next to him.

"Funny thing is, I've never had sex with a man before." He laughed.

Harry jumped up.

"What? You mean that be most mind blowing sex I've ever had in my entire life was preformed by an amateur?" Harry could have fallen out of the bed.

Draco shrugged.

"Yes. Nice to know you appreciate natural talent."

There were a few moments of silence.

"You're going to have to appreciate my natural talent as well then."

Draco normally wouldn't allow himself to be on bottom, but for Harry, he would do anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whoot! They finally did it. Normally in my stories it happens in the beginning. Well there's only one more chapter and the **TWIST** is coming. I really think that I will get lots of flames…lol

Thanks for reading! I love all my reviewers so very much. _Hugs and kisses!_ Please **review**!


	8. I Love You

I finally have a chance to type again! And 3 glorious days to laugh at my boyfriend because he has to test in school! God I love being a senior. Lol. Sadly thought, this is the last chapter to this story. Though there will be other stories!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, though I really wish I did…..

Chapter 8: I Love You

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry walked down the hallway, heading towards the library. Paintings fell silent as he walked by, it was beginning to become eerie. His last class, Adv. DADA, had just ended.

Suddenly the raven-haired boy was grabbed from behind and thrown up against the wall with much force.

"Mmm…." Draco's body was pressed against his own.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled, "I think you broke my spine!"

Draco smirked as he pinned the former Gryffindor up on the wall.

"I was just watching you walk and….got a little excited," Draco kissed Harry, licking his bottom lip and begged for entrance.

Harry granted it to the blonde and they fought for control of this kiss. Neither wanted to give in. Harry suddenly pulled away.

"We're in the middle of a well traveled hall, everyone will see us!" Harry exclaimed.

He tried to push the blonde from him, but he wouldn't budge. A simple pout stuck oh his face.

"Bad potions master." Harry laughed.

Draco finally pulled away from Harry.

"I like that one." Draco was already thinking of the next time he and Harry had sex.

Both boys simply laughed.

Harry and Draco slept together that night, but nothing more than innocent kissing took place. Harry awoke the next morning, feeling rather damp. He finally jumped up.

'Someone peed in the bed,' Harry thought.

He laughed, knowing it wasn't him. Harry thought about how he would laugh at Draco for going to the restroom in the bed. He pulled the covers away from himself and his breath faultered.

Blood. It soaked the entire bed. Harry was covered in it as well, though, he felt no wound. In fear, he turned the blonde over quickly. He gasped loudly. The blonde looked as if he had been stabbed repeatedly and bled to death. Harry had no clue as to how he slept through such a massacre.

"What a wonderful thing to wake up to in the morning, eh?" A cooing voice could be heard from the corner of the room.

Harry quickly looked up to see a black boy slouching in a chair, his hands formed a steeple, covering his nose and mouth, not hiding his sly smile.

"Zabini? You killed Draco?" Harry growled, his heart began to race with furry.

"I hope you enjoyed you're last fuck from that gay traitor," Zabini laughed.

Harry hugged the lifeless body, not wanting to believe that it was true. The last person he loved, was dead.

"He asked that I didn't kill you, though," Zabini added, "So, I decided to wait until you woke, so you could fight back. How pleased the Dark Lord would be for killing a traitor and the Chosen One."

Zabini licked his lips and stood.

"You've screwed with the wrong wizard." Harry growled, still clutching the hollow shell he once called a lover.

Harry disappeared. Zabini drew his wand and looked around, completely on guard.

"_Crucio!_" Harry appeared in front of the boy.

Zabini twitched on the ground in pain.

"_Crucio!_" Harry yelled again.

Harry was so overwhelmed with furry, he couldn't see straight. He could see only red and Zabini.

"You killed the last person that loved me," Harry kicked the black boy in the stomach.

Zabini rolled over and his face formed a smirk.

"That sounds like a personal problem," He laughed breathlessly, "He was a traitor, and you deserve to be miserable."

Zabini cried out as small cuts appeared on his body, similar to paper cuts. Harry had done something similar when his Aunt Marge insulted his parents right before his 3rd year. Only, she had swollen to an immense size and floated away.

Harry shook in sheer rage. A nearby nightstand transfigured itself into a wolf. It leered hungrily at Zabini. The beast pounced on him. He screamed as it tore into his flesh, spraying blood. He struggled, trying to get up off the ground, but it felt as if he were bound by thousands of ropes.

Harry watched grimly as Zabini was eaten alive. All that was left of him were a skeleton with its jar open and blood soaked into the carpet.

He ran to Draco and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Tears formed in his eyes as he gripped the body tightly.

"I love you, Draco," he whispered softly and gently brushed their lips together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

McGonagall knew something was amiss when Draco didn't show up to teach his first class. He was always on time, and would tell the Headmistress if something was wrong and he couldn't make it. The fact that Harry was missing as well made the matter all the more distressing to the Headmistress.

McGonagall entered their study. It was quite, as usual. Nothing seemed to be wrong. She decided to head up to Draco's bedroom first. As she opened the door, she screamed.

Blood stained the floor and a skeleton lay on the ground. Draco lay sideways in his bed, with the covers drawn to his shoulders, as if he were sleeping. Blood dripped down the side of the mattress.

"Draco!" She ran do the blonde and pulled back the covers, letting out another cry.

She put her head down on Draco's and cried. Upon looking up the wall in front of her said 'Nothing'.

………………

The headlines were covered in Draco's death. Pictures of aurors examining the wall were everywhere. They learned that the skeleton belonged to Blaise Zabini, recently escaped from Azkaban. Even top aurors were puzzled by the nightstand covered in blood, and every drawer contained human remains.

Draco was buried in a quaint family cemetery right next to his mother. It was a tragedy someone this young died, and many attended.

And of Harry? He was found curled in his bed, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, dead. There was no explanation, no curse could be found. There was not the slightest drop of his own blood on him.

Some say he died of misery, he was finally taken by the curse he carried for his entire life…

But McGongall knew better. The warm smile on his face gave it away. Draco had taken him out of his misery on Earth, to live in eternal peace.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**No flames!** I'm sorry I know you didn't see that coming, but there's the twist. And at least it ended happy! Please review! I love all my readers and reviewers to death!

**WOOT!**


End file.
